Emotionless Equal
by Togona
Summary: sesshoumaru comes across a girl who never smiles or laughs. after losing his powers he is destined to make her happy again. but what happens when he starts getting protective... rated R for rape and lemon in later chapters. r&r sesshoumaruxOC
1. Gabrielle

Togona: hello, this is a story inspired by an idea that my friend gave me, I put it into play,

and I hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter One: Gabrielle

The silver haired Youkai walked through the forest in distress. It was the outcomeof a battle that put him in this stage. Though many mixed emotions overwhelmed thedemon, he still kept the same emotionless face as always. He had engaged into a fight with his hanyou brother and found that he could not turn into demon form, or even use his powers. He did not know why, he just couldn't. In deep thought he walked into the middle of a village.

Normally when a demon walks into the middle of a village, everyone pauses and stares. But in this village everyone went about there business. Sesshoumaru spotted an elderly woman, who motioned him inside her hut. He hesitated then went in. it was rather roomy. There was a fire in the middle and a young girl with long black hair that came down to her waist. Her back was turned to him, but he spotted her ears, pointy. She was an elf.

"You may be confused on why the villagers didn't start attacking you. We aren't the type of village that hates non humans. As you can see Gabrielle over there, she came to our village, we knew that she was an elf but we took her in" explained the old woman.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sesshoumaru. Gabrielle turned around and Sesshoumaru was swept off his feet. She was amazingly beautiful. He examined he facial features. She had silky smooth pale skin, beautiful grey eyes, with a small nose, and soft, pink, perfect, small lips. He caught himself thinking how those lips would feel on his, but then mentally slapped himself. She was dressed in a black kimono.

"She's fallen into apathy, she never smiles or laughs. She speaks, but in monotone. My name is Kyde. You can stay here for as long as you want"

Sesshoumaru approached Gabrielle and squatted in front of her. "You won't like me, I'mnot human" she said blankly

"Neither am I," replied Sesshoumaru, "so should we could get along" Gabrielle nodded and stared into the fire. Sesshoumaru sat down "what do you like to do?"

"I like to read and write" Gabrielle replied blankly.

Sesshoumaru and Gabrielle chatted for hours. It was nightfall and they were still talking. Sesshoumaru could not pin point what was the fascination that he had with the girl. Thought she showed no emotion, somehow he understood her. he wondered how she came to be like this, and how he could help her. finally the youkai fell asleep. In the middle of the night, he awoke to find Gabrielle's head on his knee. She clutched his tail for warmth. He faintly smiled and wrapped his tail around her. '_so innocent when your s__leeping, why won't you smile' _thought Sesshoumaru as he fell back asleep.

Togona: short chapter, I know, but please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Tattered Soul

Togona: I keep arguing with myself over this story, and I have decided to keep it posted.

I don't own, I don't get sued.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up to find Gabrielle gone. He went outside and found her on the steps. Sesshoumaru went over and sat next to her. "Good morning he" greeted

"Good morning" she replied.

Gabrielle leaned over and rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and looked out into the field. Sesshoumaru wondered what she was thinking and how long she had been here. Maybe she wanted to get out, so he asked. "I have been here for five years" was the answer he got.

Sesshoumaru wondered what it would be like to be stuck here for five years, not being able to go anywhere because you have no idea to get around. "Have you always stayed within the village boundaries?" he asked her again.

She nodded. He was now really impressed. He could never do that, "do you have any powers? And do the villagers now about them?" he questioned, finally realizing that he was asking too many things, but at the moment he didn't mind.

"Yes I do, I have the power of wind, and the villagers do not know about it" she answered blankly.

"I see" he muttered, "just like that wench, Kagura" then it clicked. "Why did you tell me if you would not tell the others?"

"I trust you"

"You just met me"

"But I know that you mean well, you're my kind. You're a non-human. The others fear me, and do not comprehend what I do and what I've been through. You on the other hand would understand the best"

Sesshoumaru took a minute to soak in what she had said. Only Rin seemed to be the only one that could trust him, but not as much or with as meaning. He highly doubted that even Jaken trusted him. No matter how much the toad was loyal to him, he knew the Jaken feared him and you can not trust something that you fear.

Gabrielle stared at Sesshoumaru and managed to break him out of his thinking state. "How would you like it, if you could come with me and leave this place?" proposed Sesshoumaru.

Gabrielle thought for a second and nodded. "When can we leave" she asked.

"Now, if you like"

"Okay"

Minutes later Gabrielle said good-bye to Kyde and took off with Sesshoumaru. They began to walk for a long distance, and then decided to stop and rest. Sesshoumaru was quite surprised that she had left with him on such short notice. "Gabrielle, tell me the truth, did you really want to get out of that place?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, very much" she answered.

The youkai thought about it and realized that he had just done something to help an innocent person. Was he going soft? Was the temporary loss of his demon blood making him care for others, which otherwise he would kill? This girl really confused him. He dared to ask one of the most sensitive questions that could shatter Gabrielle's spirit once more. "Gabrielle, how did you reach this state?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Oh, okay"

"...but I can show you"

"Huh?"

"The only way you can find out is to show you"

"Okay..."

"Put a finger on either side of my head and close your eyes"

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and Gabrielle focused. Sesshoumaru felt dizzy, pictures, memories that where not his own started to fill his mind. He saw blood everywhere, two elves were sprawled out on the ground, and he saw Gabrielle who was about seventeen, crying her eyes out. He realized that those were her parents. Then he saw two demons approach Gabrielle and took her away. Next he was in a dungeon, where he saw Gabrielle and what was done to her. She was whipped, beat, and rapped, taken advantage of and mistreated. There was a fast forward when the demons let her go because they got tired of her. Then he saw when Kyde took her in and she never laughed or smiled since then.

The connection was broken and Sesshoumaru was torn. So that was what happened. He pulled Gabrielle into an embrace. She was right no one could understand what she had gone through. No wonder she had been in this state. He then decided that he would try to revert her back to being happy. He would help her through this. It was already nightfall so they decided to set up camp. In no time Gabrielle had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru had found a new feeling that night; in fact he had found two new feelings.

Togona: I think I'll leave it there. Review and I'll get going with the next chapter. The more reviews that I get, the faster I get to the next chappy.


	3. Emotion

Togona: okay I'm pre writing these so I don't know what kind of feed back I'll get....

This one is sort of a song fic...kind of...

Sesshoumaru woke up to humming. He found Gabrielle humming by a tree. "Gabrielle, what are you humming?"

"Just a song I have been working on"

"Will you please sing it to me?"

"I'm not very good of a singer"

"That's alright"

Gabrielle nodded and began. "fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto

Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta

Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo meita ka na

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni

Nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu

Itsuwari ya uso wo matoi

Tachisukumu koe no naku...that's all I have so far"

Sesshoumaru was stunned. How something so emotionless have such a beautiful voice. "you have an amazing voice" complimented Sesshoumaru.

Gabrielle said nothing and shrugged her shoulders. Sesshoumaru stood up and towered over the small girl. She just looked at him and turned around. The demon put a hand on her shoulder and turned her. "I want you to sing it to me when you finish" he demanded.

Gabrielle stared at Sesshoumaru straight in the eye. She nodded and with that he knew that she would. They traveled more and got quite a distance. Gabrielle remained silent and only spoke when she was spoken to. '_Why can't Rin be like her?_' thought Sesshoumaru. Still something about her silence worried Sesshoumaru; they always said that the quiet ones are the ones you should watch out for. Who was he to say this? His half brother's friends would jump three feet in the air just at a slight grunt from him. It wasn't only his powers that scared them, it was the fact that he was a quiet one; they knew that he could be planning anything.

Sesshoumaru wondered what would happen to Gabrielle and him when he got her emotions back. Something crossed his mind, but then he slapped himself out of the state of mind. '_Her be my mate? I must be losing it!'_ he then shook it off. His loss of demonic blood was now getting to him. When they reached a certain tree he stopped and stared at it. It was the same tree that his brother was pinned to by an arrow, "foolish half breed, how I wish that you were still there" he muttered to himself.

Gabrielle touched the tree. She sighed and took her hands off. "Inuyasha..." she whispered.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Gabrielle. "That was his name, he was pinned to this tree by a priestess fifty years ago, and he's your brother."

"Psychic are we?"

Gabrielle ignored the last comment and continued walking. "I'll never understand everything about her" muttered Sesshoumaru to himself.

They continued to travel until nightfall. Sesshoumaru sat next to Gabrielle and stared at his full moon. "I wish I was as pretty as that" said Gabrielle.

"You are" whispered Sesshoumaru as hi leaned in and softly kissed Gabrielle. He put his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She fell slowly and he gently landed on top of her. He slowly broke away. Gabrielle's pupils went small her breath quickened. Many little colored lights went into her. Slowly she rose. Sesshoumaru stood there, confused. She looked him and smiled. '_Those were her emotions. She sent them away, but I unlocked them'_ he pulled Gabrielle into an embrace. She slightly blushed but then returned the embrace. "I love you Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru held her tighter and said "I love you too"

Togona: short yes I know. But the next one I have to give a warning for contains rape...yes...I said rape...


	4. Demonic Blood

Togona: warning, this contains rape. There you were warned

I do not own Inuyasha.

The next morning Sesshoumaru woke up to find Gabrielle gone. He could not even smell her scent. She was no where to be found. He started to panic, what if some demon took her away? He could never forgive himself if she were dead. Maybe she left for good. No it couldn't be she has said that she loved him. Sesshoumaru sat on a stump and waited.

It was nightfall and Sesshoumaru built a fire. Then he smelt it, it was her scent. She came in the distance. "Where have you been?!" he yelled at her.

"I went to visit my parent's grave" she answered.

"That's it!"

Walked a ways, Gabrielle followed. He came to an abandoned village and grabbed a rope. He grabbed Gabrielle by the arm tightly and tied the rope around her neck. Now you won't get away, ever. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I sorry Sesshoumaru-sama"

"Damn right I'm sama to you!"

They went back to where they set up camp, Sesshoumaru tied the rope to a tree. He cut some of the slack and tied Gabrielle's hands together. She was still crying. '_I thought he loved me'_ Sesshoumaru drifted off to sleep, he could sleep well knowing that Gabrielle couldn't get away.

When he woke up, she rose and went to the spot where he tied Gabrielle up. All was left was the ropes. Sesshoumaru growled. "I'm right here Sesshoumaru- Sama"

Sesshoumaru whirled around to find Gabrielle sitting on a log. "What are you doing out of the ropes!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

He retied them on her and traveled some more. If Gabrielle would fall behind he would yank her like a dog. She could no longer cry, she was out of tears. When they stopped to rest, Gabrielle laid down on the dirt and fresh tears started to come down.

"I have been betrayed" she whispered to herself, "again"

"If I have you like this then I know that you will not leave me"

"I'd rather be dead than to be like this"

"You don't mean that"

"I thought that you loved me"

"I do"

"Don't lie to me, you never loved me. You're just like those demons five years ago!"

"Don't defy me woman!"

"You insensitive bastard! I hate you! You're incapable of loving! I hope you rot in hell!"

Sesshoumaru growled, the next thing Gabrielle knew she was pinned to a tree by Sesshoumaru. "Get the fuck off me asshole" she spat. Sesshoumaru slapped her, letting his claws drag against her cheek. Lots of blood was flowing down her face, covering her with it. His eyes had turned red.

"Oh no, I will make sure that you'll stay!" yelled Sesshoumaru as he crushed his lips on Gabrielle's.

He bit down on her lips, just to taste her blood. He broke an entry in her mouth. He started to remove his clothes and ripped Gabrielle's off. Then he trusted into her intensely. Tears of pain came down her cheeks as she was being torn on the inside. She screamed out in pain. She would plead out for him to stop in between screams. "Oh no, not until I am satisfied with you!" yelled Sesshoumaru.

He thrusted into he one last time and spilled his seed in her. Sesshoumaru bit down hard on her neck, causing another river of blood. Gabrielle passed out from the pain.

She dropped to the ground. Sesshoumaru backed away from her. "What have I done?!"

It was then that he knew that his demonic blood was back. He scooped up the bloody body and walked to the hot spring. He removed the ropes and placed Gabrielle's body in. he walked in and started to wash off all of the blood. Slowly she woke up. Groaning things came into clear, she saw Sesshoumaru and cowered.

He embraced her and said "I am so sorry, I lost my demonic blood, but then I came back. I am so sorry. I truly do love you"

She was still very frightened. He laid a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, I'm sorry" said Sesshoumaru as he rose from the water and got out. Gabrielle sat there for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she herd a noise, it was Sesshoumaru. He was holding the most beautiful kimono in his arms. He was fully clothed. "Here, since I tore the other one"

Gabrielle smiled and got out of the water. When she changed she went back to where they had set up camp. "So beautiful" muttered Sesshoumaru as she approached. She sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. "You, you are not afraid of me?!" asked Sesshoumaru surprised.

"No I forgive you. I understand about you demonic blood" she answered.

Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabrielle. Kissing the top of her head they watched the sun go down. "Thank you for not hating me" whispered Sesshoumaru.

"I could never hate the one that I love" replied Gabrielle.

"Neither could I" whispered Sesshoumaru in her ear as he nibbled on it.

Gabrielle fell asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. "She truly is the one" said Sesshoumaru into the night.

Togona: I think I'll end it there.


End file.
